Episode 192 (18th December 1986)
Plot Hannah is angry to learn that Carmel spent the night with Kelvin. Barry wakes Colin up with his alarm clock, having forgotten to turn it off, and then leaves a mess in the living room, which annoys Colin. Tony berates Carmel for seducing a seventeen year-old, but Carmel insists she is keeping her professional and personal lives separate, while Kelvin accuses Tony of being jealous and still fancying her. Sue is annoyed at Ali for getting home late in the evening and tells him she was scared because of the Walford attacker who is still roaming the streets. Ethel is taken in an ambulance to physiotherapy, so Dot looks after Willy again. Michelle advertises her bike for sale in the shop window. Rezaul tries flirting with Michelle but she bats him off and tells him she is happily married. Kathy asks Michelle if she wants to knit jumpers for her stall. Hannah lingers in Kelvin's bedroom, unsure about what to do with Kelvin and Carmel. Tony points out that Kelvin is almost an adult, so he still has authority over him. Sue knits jumpers for Kathy to help her out on the stall. Ian, Lofty and Simon decide to go carol-singing in the evening. Ian sees Pete and asks him if they can buy him Michelle's bike for Christmas. Pete tells Kathy they cannot afford it but Kathy says with the success of her business they can. Dot tells Angie and Lou she wants to start a petition to get rid of Pat. Den agrees to meet Jan in the evening. Mehmet and Pat make a plan. Dot buys a golden cigarette lighter off of Den for Charlie for Christmas. Tom tells Angie he thinks he should be dating Dot instead of Charlie. Pat invites Mary out with her for the night with a few men. Colin tells Barry he thinks he should move out. Michelle and Pauline try to encourage Arthur to go to The Vic for the evening and he reluctantly agrees. Den tells Jan he is unsure who Sharon will live with when he and Angie have split up. Mary and Pat get drunk with the two men they have met. Lou tells Arthur he is tearing their family apart. Sue hears a noise outside the café whilst working in the night. She locks all the doors and is frightened. Ian, Lofty and Simon are late starting their carol singing and get unfriendly receptions from their neighbours. Barry moves out of Colin's and tells him he is scared of having a relationship. Sharon returns home late and Den is angry with her for not telling them where she was. Sue locks up the café and begins walking home alone at midnight. She gets scared and rushes when she thinks she is being followed. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Ambulanceman - Bill Rourke Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *3B Albert Square - Hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown restaurant Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You're just an old romantic at heart, aren't you, Charlie?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes